Come What May
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: When Noctis's world tears down, Only his wife can calm him


**Title:** Come What May

**Author:** MissLawliet

Pairings: Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Eclair Farron alias Lucis/Lightning

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Sad Plot, Shortness :(

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, Not even alittle..

**Summary:** Noctis's world is in peril, Only hearing the words of his wife will calm him...

**A/N:** Another spur of the moment story, The thought came almost completely without inspiration, Yet i don't belive that a writer needs a inspiration for everything he or she writes. Actually this was supossed to be a completely diffrerent story, But i decided to go with this, Alittle sad though..Not that the other idea wasn't..

**X.x.X**

COME WHAT MAY

"Let's go, Noctis."

Noctis had been completely silent for acouple of days, At first he wouldn't speak, Only make incoherent sounds every now and then, But not he wouldn't even spare his friends that much. He just layed in bed and sulked into more self misery. He was becoming a mute, And all because o-

"Let's go, Noctis!" Eclair said, More firm and commanding. "We're going for a ride. We need to talk."

One of Noctis's favorite things was to ride in the car at midnight, It was something his mother used to do to get him to take naps when he was little. However even after he outgrown naps, She continued to let him ride beside her in the passanger seat. No longer for naps, But to just talk to him. Here about his life and how he was feeling when bad things happend. If anything a ride would probably depress him further. Well those days were over.

They were farly over.

"Come on Noctis, Please." Eclair pleaded, Sitting next to him on the bed.

Noctis didn't have much stregnth to get up, Due to not eating much. He had just been to crushed, Devastated, Flabbergasted to think about those kinds of things. It seemed like someone had ripped such an important part of his life with such divulsion that it left bruises. Bruises that were highly evident.

"I know you're upset, You don't think i was?" Eclair spoke once more, Rubbing her husband's back. "I need to talk to you about this, I can help."

Noctis looked up at his wife, His clear ocean blue eyes had temporarily lost their normal spark due to the sadness he had felt. He slowly nodded to her and build up some sort of strength to get up.

Somehow Eclair was able to get her husband into the car without much trouble, And with that accomplished, She began to drive, The streets of Terebrae we're quiet, Not to many cars driving at the same time at midnight like they were. Eclair was happy to move to Terebrae with Noctis when he decided to help Stella build a better world there after all the mayhem the goddess had cost.

Noctis had his palm cupping as he looked out the window, Blinking ever so often, But mostly keeping his eyes on the bright moon that sat elegantly in the sky.

"I know that you're mother was a wonderful person, And i'm sorry she's gone. But how do you think i felt when my parents died? I was left with my baby sister and i had to pretend it didn't bother me, Which was pretty damn hard." Eclair said, The words spilling from her mouth pretty easily, As that's how she really felt.

Noctis slightly frown at her as he turned to look over her way. "You don't get it, Eclair, You're parents_ both _ loved you. My mother was the only one who stood up for me, Who gave a damn about whether i was alive or not. My father did care, Cared that i took the throne, But not about my happiness. Not if i ever got sick or cried because i had a nightmare, He never did anything like that. And now that she's gone...I feel like she didn't care either.."

"That's not fair Noctis, She did car-" Eclair was inturrupted.

"YOU!" Noctis roared. "Are _not _ going to sit here and tell me that you didn't feel the least bit betrayed when you're parents died and left you with all that responsibility that you weren't ready for! But you got ready for because that's what you have to do!"

Noctis's words must've hit a nerve, Eclair stopped the car and turned her head a diffrerent direction. "I did feel betrayed, But it wasn't their fault! never was it their fault! You're mother got sick..And she's gone..But do you think? For one moment? That she wouldn't have cured herself immediately if she could?"

"..I know..She would've i just.." Noctis trailed off, He rubbed his head in a stressful manner. "I know it wasn't her fault.."

"So then..Who are you really mad at?" Eclair asked.

"I..I don't know..I'm mad at everything. I'm mad at that bastard father i have for not making it back to see her before she passed, And not taking care of her when i was litte..I'm mad at my mother for leaving me..I'm mad at everything.." Noctis admitted quietly.

Suddenly, He was grabbed, And felt a pair of lips on him. Molding with his. He grazed his hands and fingers over Eclair's shoulders, Pulling her closer. It had been the first time they kissed since Noctis's mother passing. Rather ironic that the usually cold and concentrated Eclair Farron would be the only one to comfort him in the state he was in.

They pulled apart moments later. Noctis smiled, For the first time in days. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You'll be a fine ruler, I know it. Okay?" Eclair smiled back, Her pink lips twisting slightly.

Noctis pulled her into a hug. "I hope so. You think my mother would be proud?"

"Yes, I do." Eclair answered softly.

They let some moments pass in complete bliss. They felt tired, They felt drained, They knew it would be alright though. Because they had each other.

"Noctis.."

He turned to her. "Yes gorgeous?"

"I..I'm pregnant.."

Noctis's face lit up in happiness. And then layed back down with her. Once again, They had each other...

X.x.X

_Seasons may change with the ripping tides threatning to destory lands, But as long as you hold on to the life support you have, You'll make it to beautiful lands..._


End file.
